Buddy and April (Relationship)
"Hu-uh and I'd love it if you-wait, what?!" ''-April to Buddy after he says he loves her in Wedding Crasher. '' Buddy/April (Commonly reffered to as Bril) is one of the less common OC pairings on Fanfiction. It's being mainly replaced by Boah, Bami, and Aprando, but some writers stay true and continue to write for the pairing, though it is mostly the two creators. The first Bril piece was in TND Auditions. It was featured as well in Japan, Operation: We Time Traveled, Wedding Crasher, A Very Pompano Summer, Not so screwed after all, A Very KND Musical and the beggining of Gallagher High. History Bril was formed when author April (known at that time as AprilShowers101) private messaged buddygirl1004, regarding a relationship with one of her characters, Buddy. April gave no name to who the relationship would be with, but buddygirl1004 said yes anyway. When it was published that April was the OC in the relationship, buddygirl1004 was more than pleased with the outcome. Bril became increasingly popular, but is hitting an all time low. Bril has been proclaimed, "An endangered couple" meaning not enough people ship/write it. The authors recently went on a Boah/Aprando strike that lasted only for a mere 4 hours. In the TDI archive, Bril is known as Buddella, a combination of April's character, Bella, and Buddy. Of the two pairings, both authors love Buddella as much as they do Bril. Etymology The name "Bril" is the couple pet name given to April/Buddy. It comes from the first letter of Buddy's name, B, and the last 3 letters of April's name, RIL. The name Bril was decided by buddygirl1004 another name that was suggested was Apuddy, but they went with Bril since Apuddy sounded weird. Shippers Bril is mainly shipped by it's creators, buddygirl1004 and April. Yougotburned also ships Bril almost has much as she does Boah or Bami. Yougotrejected ships Bril but not as much as Boah. Future for Bril? In a few Fanfictions, Bril is shown to have 4 kids, three girls and one boy, to Buddy's dismay. Cealy and Skye Cealy and Skye are identical twins with blonde hair am hazel eyes. Cealy Cealy is the adventurous tomboy who is "more like April than words can tell". She has a reckless attitude and fears nothing. Cealy, being the oldest, is the ring-leader and often gets her sisters in trouble. Skye As much as Cealy is like their mother, Skye is like Buddy. She can be very cautious and apprehensive and seems to sometimes be the only calm daughter. Skye has a nerdy loveable side to her as well. Teaghan Rebeckah Teagan is two years younger than her two sisters. She has black unruly hair with blonde highlights and gray eyes. Teaghan is the only one of the Utsukushii children to be a mix of both of her parents. Not only does she look like both of them, but is personality wise, a perfect mix of April and Buddy. Teaghan is just as reckless as Cealy but knows where limits are and knows when things have been taken too far. Chase Hunter Chase has messy blonde hair and gray eyes. Chase is six years younger than Teaghan and easily gets roped into doing things on their behalf. Chase is the perfect little brother and believes he should do exactly what Cealy and Teaghan tell him to, just because he's naive like that. The Sextuplets The creators of Bril decided to make sextuplets for Bril since Bami and Boah had a lot of kids. Dessica Zola Dessa is the flirtatious, charismatic oldest sextuplet. She is loud, funny and fancied by many boys. Her brothers think she's too popular for her own good. Derex Zahid Daxton Zeno Category:Bril Kids Category:twins Category:Couples Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:AprilShowers101's Pages Category:Buddygirl1004's Pictures Category:Females Category:Males